


Control

by BirdOfHermes



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dominant Bottom, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their physical relationship begins, Karrin Murphy has a few things she wants to set straight with Harry Dresden. Smutfic. Post Skin Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> *waves nervously* Second attempt at posting smut. First time writing a dominant female, too, so please cut me some slack. 
> 
> Even though it's smut, I actually do have thoughts on how I think Harry and Murphy would act in bed together, especially after reading Chapter 14 of Skin Game about a thousand times. I think they're both dominant, but Harry is far more likely to be okay with handing the reins over to Murphy than vice versa. Plus, the mantle would be a legitimate concern because Harry hasn't canonically had sex while being the Winter Knight yet, so this also has some of my thoughts on that issue as well.

“I know I say this a lot, but…I’m not so sure about this, Karrin.”

Harry wiggled. Murphy liked it. A lot. But probably because she was straddling him and he was just in a pair of boxers and handcuffs.

“You don’t have to be,” she said curtly, snapping his other wrist to the headboard. “Because I am.”

His brow furrowed in a frown, and even in the candlelight, she could tell it was more than just his alpha male instincts lashing out at being subdued in the boudoir. He licked his lips, his eyes on her face, and that was how she knew he was serious. Any other time and his gaze would be wandering all over her bare, creamy skin.

“Karrin, I’m not sure if it’ll react to this. To being…bound. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She arched an eyebrow and he started to stammer. “N-Not that I think you’re some delicate flower, I just—”

“I know,” she said gently, leaning forward to make it easier for him to see her. “It’s unpredictable sometimes, but that’s why I wanted to try it. You have to learn to control it. Work with it. Use it to your advantage.”

She let a mischievous smirk slide over her lips. “Or in this case, my advantage.”

He took a deep breath. “That’s not the part I’m worried about. God-knows I’m more than willing. But the mantle is too.”

“And I’m not afraid of it. And it’s not afraid of me. We understand each other. Harry, this isn’t just about sex. I love you. I need to be able to love all of you, for however long you’ll be the Winter Knight. I don’t believe in tip-toeing around.”

She slid her hands up his bare chest, watching him shiver under her warm touch, watching his pupils dilate and his breath hitch in reaction. “So show me. Show me everything. I can handle it.”

A shadow slid across his handsome features that had nothing to do with the lighting. He shifted underneath her, his hips pressing upward, his legs tilting to make her slide forward. He lifted towards her and she met him halfway in a kiss, sliding her hands over his broad shoulders. He kissed her with such vigor, such passion, that for a moment she forgot about the cuffs entirely. His lips were unrestrained, untethered, damn near uncontrollable, and she was breathing hard and fast in only a few minutes.

Finally, she remembered she was supposed to be the one in charge and broke the kiss, her mouth finding his ear lobe, the spot below his jaw, his dark hair feathering against one side of her cheek. He hummed with pleasure as she licked his neck, tasting the sweet-salty skin, gliding across towards his Adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallowed hard. She resisted another shudder as he pressed urgently between her legs, already impressively hard beneath his boxers.

She forced herself not to rush, passing her lips over the scars on his chest, over each nipple, trailing down between his abs. She heard the rasp of the cuffs against the wooden headboard. He was getting restless now. He wanted to touch her, taste her, like he’d done several times before, and she had to admit she missed feeling those large, calloused hands on her skin.

“Harry,” she said, a quiet order in her voice. He groaned low in his throat, his legs shifting again, probably trying to find some sort of comfortable position. She narrowed her eyes at him a bit, trying again, adding more edge to it.

“Be still.”

He exhaled hard, but obeyed this time. She pulled off the boxers and settled over him, her hands taking hold of him, and he moaned her name softly. Her first name. Harry was still in control, at least for the moment. The mantle seemed to have a habit of calling her ‘woman’ or ‘Murphy’ if it was feeling at least slightly more respectful.

She took her time teasing him, stroking slowly, circling near the tip, watching his reaction beneath her golden lashes, her smile still intact as he writhed in pleasure. Harry was surprisingly quiet in bed, at least at first, and some nefarious part of her wanted to see if she could get him to make more noise. She bent and took him inside her mouth, holding still when his spine arched and his legs pushed up in an effort to shove his cock deeper. She adjusted for it and kept that same torturously slow pace, listening to the growling purr that escaped him.

“Karrin,” he rumbled after a while, panting heavily, his upper body glistening with sweat. “For God’s sake, _Karrin._ ”

She let him go, chuckling a little under her breath. “Good things come to those who wait, Harry.”

He made a frustrated noise and smacked his head into the pillow once, the cuffs jingling as he tested them for weaknesses. “I am so getting you back for this after you uncuff me.”

She raised a haughty brow. “When did I ever say I was going to do that?”

He glared. She grinned, crawling until their lower bodies were level once again. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to forgive me.”

A dangerous glint entered his eyes then, one that made it difficult to determine if it was her Harry or the mantle, because they both wore that unfathomable purely male dominant stare sometimes. “Some way.”

Without warning, he thrust inside her—a motion she’d never seen him perform with such startling accuracy and strength. It tore a shuddering, gasping moan out of her, one of both surprise and pure elation as searing hot pleasure bubbled up from between her thighs. She collapsed forward for a moment, eyes closed, her blonde hair tumbling over her cheeks. God, she hadn’t ever felt that before. Not even during their first time.

Harry said nothing, and she knew the mantle had taken him finally. He always had something to say, whether sarcastic or sweet. She steadied her breathing and met his unflinching gaze, hardening her expression now that she was sure it had been its doing.

“What’s the matter, woman?” Harry said quietly, an arrogant smirk curling his lips. “I thought you said you could handle it.”

Murphy spread her fingers over his chest, leaning closer, her voice a wicked whisper. “I can. But the question is…can you?”

She circled her hips over him slowly, using her back and thighs mostly for leverage. Harry’s eyes fluttered and that rolling growl that made her wet in mere seconds rolled through him. The mantle clearly hadn’t been expecting it. Good. Because she was going to teach it a lesson it would never forget.

“You need to understand something,” she continued, drawing him out of her until only the tip remained, and then sinking back down, her hips tilted, her breasts swaying sensually. “The man you have wrapped yourself around is my lover. I care about him more than anything. And you’ve managed to make him feel insecure about me, about us, being together physically because of your savage nature.”

She moved in so close that her hair brushed his cheeks, unafraid, her voice shining in the soft golden glow of the candles. “That ends tonight.”

She kissed him hard, fiercely slipping her tongue between his lips, and rose above him. She flattened her palms on the mattress on either side of him and proceeded to swiftly, roughly slam herself onto his cock again and again. Harry moaned into her mouth and jerked against his restraints so hard that the entire bed scraped the wall, but the cuffs held. She knew at the pace they were going that she wouldn’t last long, and neither would he, but she didn’t care. She simply let go, giving him everything, using every muscle, stimulating every nerve, until she couldn’t tell who was moaning harder: him or her.

Just before she reached that shining pinnacle, she broke the kiss and whispered against his lips. “You may have his body, but his heart is and always has been mine.”

That dark, untamed look was still there, but the smile changed into something foreign, almost affectionate. “I concede your point…Karrin Murphy.”

It was all she had needed, because then he thrust up again in that one perfect angle, just hard enough to make her come. Better still, she felt the sudden rush of heat flashing between her legs and then Harry’s voice gasping her name in amazement. Wave after wave of ecstasy rode her, rode them both, and she collapsed once it washed away, resting her forehead against the side of his neck. They lay in a pile of quivering limbs and soaked skin until some of the candles burned out.

“Karrin?” he mumbled, and she rolled her head to one side enough to see his profile.

“Hmmm?” she replied drunkenly.

“I’m so glad you’re a martial artist.”

She paused, and then laughed so hard it made her ribs hurt.

FIN


	2. Nasty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair play, in Harry Dresden's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...I thought with their history that in order to inspire his confidence, Murphy would offer Harry the same opportunity with the handcuffs. This is the result. Enjoy.

“Hey, don’t give me that look.”

Harry’s wolfish grin couldn’t contain itself as he fastened the other handcuff over Murphy’s elegantly small wrist. “I said it’s only fair and you agreed.”

Murphy blew a tuft of blonde hair out of her eyes, scowling up at her boyfriend. “Only because I knew you’d pout forever if I didn’t let you do this. Besides, I didn’t have a shiteating grin the whole time.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “I’m not entirely sure that’s accurate.”

She glared and he chuckled. “I’m only teasing, Murph. Last time I checked, that’s sort of the point.”

She took a deep breath and reminded herself to relax, and that she did in fact love this idiot. “Well, are you going to do something or just stare at me all night?”

Harry’s dark eyes wandered from her face down to what seemed like miles and miles of soft, luscious bare skin, his voice gaining more heat than all the candles lit throughout the room. “I could make a case for either, honestly.”

Murphy’s breath caught as he crawled above her, planting those large hands on either side of her, not touching her just yet. It made her entire body practically ache with anticipation. She had always been able to remain calm and cool in the bedroom with anyone but Harry. He always knew how to unlock some sort of primal side of her.

He sank down to her, kissing her gently, still keeping his upper and lower body separate from hers. His lips parted hers and then his tongue slipped inside her mouth, stroking, sweeping around hers, still gentle yet hungry. Her eyes dropped closed and she relaxed, letting him take the lead for once. The kissing deepened and she couldn’t resist tugging against the cuffs, wanting to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down on top of her. No wonder he’d been so restless when it had been the reverse situation.

“Harry,” she mumbled finally, lifting her legs enough to run her knees down his sides.

“Mm,” he sighed into her mouth, and then at last broke the kiss. He kissed the column of her throat, still going painfully slow, one kiss at a time down the center of her neck to her collarbone. His tongue darted out and traced the delicate skin, leaving burning hot trails behind. She stifled a whimper, raising up enough to make his mouth level with her right breast, and he took the hint. His soft lips wrapped around the nipple, and his tongue swept across, tracing its shape, circling around and around until she moaned.

“Harry, for God’s sake, use your hands,” she protested, shifting restlessly as the teasing made a flood of heat and wetness leak from between her thighs.

He chuckled, choosing not to say anything sarcastic for once, and slid one hand up the middle of her belly until it reached her left breast. He tweaked the nipple gently and then settled the firm mound in the center of his palm, massaging in a circle, matching the movement of his lips and tongue over the right one. He bit down lightly and then switched, covering her left breast instead, torturing her until his own desires were satisfied. Murphy was glad her hands were bound, because she would have shoved his head down if she’d been free at this point.

He kissed the center of her stomach, gliding lower and lower still until he came to the apex of her thighs. Her legs had spread wide long ago, and she was frustratingly, achingly, ridiculously wet. A low rumble of hunger and lust vibrated through him as his eyes fell across her slit.

He licked his lips and glanced up at her, unafraid, his voice hoarse. “God, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about doing this to you while you’re handcuffed.”

“Ditto,” she said weakly, and the admission made him shudder. He wasn’t alone.

Harry sank down onto his forearms and tugged her legs over his shoulders, spreading her thighs. He kissed the inside of each one, taking small bites that left pink marks, not hard enough to hurt but enough to let her feel his hunger for her. The thought that she couldn’t escape, that she couldn’t do anything but lie there and endure, made him hard enough to hurt, but he suppressed his own needs and lowered his mouth to her.

Murphy’s head tilted back on the pillow, until the crown of her head bumped into the edge of the bed, and moaned so hard it made her throat sore. All he’d done was sweep his tongue over the length of her, bottom to top, and she damn near came in that very instant. Harry groaned in the back of his throat at the sound. Her reaction had been perfect. Everything he’d wanted and more. And he was damn well going to get more, if it was the last thing he ever did.

He licked his lips again and pushed his tongue inside her, cupping her lean thighs in his large hands to make sure she couldn’t move away. Murphy cried out again and he kept going, using his lips to nibble and suck at just the right spots, listening to her moans to know where and how to move. Murphy wriggled underneath him, gasping for air, light sweat shining over her skin in only minutes. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, since she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that watching him fuck her with that talented mouth of his would make her lose it.

When he felt her trembling with the effort to breathe, Harry pushed up on his elbows and brought her clit inside the hot cavern of his mouth, bestowing all his energy on the tiny nerve. Murphy screamed and bucked her hips into his face. Harry angled his hand between his face and the bed, slipping two fingers inside her without removing his mouth, circling the tiny spot as he thrust them back and forth quickly.

“Oh, God, Harry.” She shuddered violently and then reached the climax in a mind-numbing burst of sensation that swallowed her entire frame. He rode her down from the orgasm with slow, patient laps of his tongue until she lay motionless beneath him, her hair cascading across her face, looking beautiful and oddly like he’d sucked all the life out of her. Not a bad analogy, really.

Harry rose up and licked his fingers and mouth as clean as possible, casting a slight concerned but mostly amused glance over his girlfriend. “Still with me, Karrin?”

She stretched her lithe frame for a moment and managed to open her eyes, a demure smile finding her lips. “Mostly.”

He chuckled. “Good to know.”

He hooked his hands beneath her knees and tugged her down slightly, tilting her legs back. He couldn’t resist resting himself over her, rubbing gently, wetting the tip and watching how she arched into it, mumbling his name breathlessly. Part of him always hesitated in their size difference, and he hadn’t been keen on being the dominant partner because of it, but it didn’t take him long to find out Murphy had no problem with it.

He aligned their bodies as much as he could, stooping to kiss her, using his knees to spread her legs wider. She pressed herself into the kiss with maddening eagerness, but he had to be sure—100% fucking sure—that this is what she had wanted.

“Karrin?” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes?”

“Would you like me to fuck you now?”

“Yes,” came the trembling, utterly keyed up, utterly ready answer, and coupled with the fierce glint in her blue eyes, Harry knew he had her permission.

He didn’t hold back. He thrust into her all the way, burying himself deep at her center, choking on a moan as he realized just how unbelievably wet he’d made her. Murphy’s body arched in a perfect bow over the mattress and she pulled at the handcuffs out of pure instinct as the sharpness of the pleasure from that one movement overwhelmed her senses.

He didn’t move for a moment or two, eyes closed, breathing in shallow bursts, simply soaking in the slickness of her, how those sweet inner muscles had tightened around him so perfectly. He would stay here forever if time had permitted it. But instead, he drew his glistening cock out of her and delved back in, drawing another full-bodied moan from his captive.

He’d been resisting it, but the mantle rose inside him and whispered in his ear, telling him exactly what to do to claim this woman for his own. He planted his hands on the bed and thrust in strong, steady strokes, finding a hard, borderline animalistic rhythm.

And Murphy loved every second of it.

She gasped in between thrusts, sometimes making a wordless coo of praise, other times whispering his name, telling him not to stop, arching into each movement. Her skin flushed pink from the heat, turning it rosy, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the appetizing sight before him. He remembered what she’d taught him when they trained, how to use his height and weight to apply just the right pressure. He increased his pace one minute at a time, until they were gyrating and falling against each other every other second, building, climbing higher still.

He grabbed her hips between his hands and lifted her off the mattress, and Murphy’s legs wound around him automatically, securing her place. He pounded into her harshly, twisting his pelvis at the end of each thrust so that it grazed her clit. Murphy’s spine bowed and her mouth flew open wide in a desperate cry.

“Harry, _please_.”

He unraveled at that simple little plea, rolling his hips one last time, and gasping as he felt her reach the edge first. She trembled beneath his hands and everything inside her seemed to melt into molten hot pleasure, drenching her in it, and he followed only seconds later, slowing his thrusts one by one as his cock twitched and released again and again.

The mantle slipped away, having done its work and satisfied its host quite thoroughly, and Harry pitched forward, just barely managing to catch himself on one hand. Murphy settled beneath him, her panting subsiding, leaning her face into his hair, while his own was buried between her neck and shoulder. Her voice was beyond hoarse and ragged, but he could still hear the amusement in it nonetheless.

“Best. Idea. _Ever_.”

FIN


End file.
